


Higher

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: You are invited to Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung wedding.Coming soon





	Higher

Spring breeze has come and the wedding bells ringing. Balloons are decorated outside the venue. Pink and blue everywhere on the wall. Some pictures are hanging there to welcome everyone. It looks like a party but it is a wedding party. Today is a very very sweet day for a couple that they have been waiting for a long time to be together.  
Looking carefully himself in the mirror, Jinyoung is really happy but also nervous. He is going to get married with the person he loves so much, his angel, his paradise – Mark Tuan. Every piece of him is magical to Jinyoung. His everything makes him smile a lot. From friends to lovers, they have been get through many problems, they will come together as well. They believed that their decision is true and they are here, waiting for an official promise. All members include their family are here to celebrate their wedding. Bambam and Youngjae will be the MC for special wedding. An announcement was spoken up “Ladies and gentlemen, the wedding between Mark Tuan and his partner, Park Jinyoung will be start soon. I hope you can enjoy party. Thank you very much”.Soon, the wedding party is begin with Jackson, Jaebum and Yugyeom dancing for the opening.   
“Thank you for coming today. I am your host, Bambam and Youngjae. Today we are here is to celebrated the meaningful day of the wedding. They have been through a lot of many times but they are here together again. Today is the wedding day, and we are wish for the best more anniversary to come. Please welcome the wedding couple, Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung”   
As soon as Youngjae finished spoken, all guests cheering happily. Higher – their song was shown up as the wedding day. From the opening the both door, Mark and Jinyoung was coming out to go main stage. Jinyoung look at Mark, he was beautiful, stunning man that makes his heart melts. He remembers the day Mark smiling at him for the 1st time.   
“I can’t forget the imagine of you smiling at me like a kid  
I can love I am now old enough to love  
I am good enough”  
Since that, Jinyoung knows that he’s in love with Mark Tuan and forever in love with him.   
Mark is looking at Jinyoung also. He also cannot believe it he is gonna marry an angel - Jinyoung, the one and only by his side forever. To Mark, Jinyoung changes him a lot since the day he met. His cute smile, his everything makes Mark always remembers in his mind and his heart. Even the day they both apart makes Mark realised that Jinyoung is important to him and he is the one that Mark will always treasure.   
“I am thinking again and again  
I keep on thinking imagines of you  
You are in my head repetitively  
The longer the time I didn’t spent with you  
I fall for you more  
I stuck in the trance  
You’re the one that I got”  
As soon as they both go into the main stage, Mark and Jinyoung looks each other  
“You look perfect, my hubby”, said Jinyoung and Mark chuckled.   
“You too my baby. Jinyoung ah, are you ready”, Mark said and kissing on the top of Jinyoung’s head in front of everyone makes Youngjae and Bambam cover their eyes for being blushed.   
“I’m ready”  
“Okay”, then they start to sing to everyone.   
“One two three let’s go..  
You say hi hi  
Your hands gestures  
Makes my heart beat  
Your small gestures  
Makes me go crazy constantly  
Take me high high  
Your words make me happy  
Without your words I can’t resist anymore”  
Take me Higher….  
Take me Higher…  
Mark still remembers the day he sucessful proposing to Jinyoung in Kcon Japan. All the members are cheering him very loudly while they have a party at home. He remembers he got blessed by Jaebum, his best friends and Jackson. This day is very happy for Mark. He couldn’t ask for more.  
During the wedding party, all members and family sounds have fun. Bambam sings with Youngjae while Jackson is dancing with Jaebum. Mark and Jinyoung also joined by singing Higher – the song of them. They all danced very happily and cheerily. 

After the wedding, Mark and Jinyoung went to the beach for their honeymoon. The beach is beautiful and they are walking hands in hands along the beach, with the sounds of sea and the evening sunset. Mark is looking at Jinyoung’s smile in the sunset and it’s really beautiful.   
“Because you shine, you are my light  
You really shine  
You are my moon  
Light up my way  
Push me with your loveliness  
Listen to me once  
Feel so high when it just of two  
Hold on tight I’m lost without you”  
Mark keep looking at Jinyoung’s eyes are looking at the beach makes him blush   
“Why are you looking me like that?”, Jinyoung asked, Mark is hugging him from behind..  
“Because you are beautiful”, Mark smiled and kiss on his forehead.   
Jinyoung smiles and feel his warmth is Mark’s arm.   
“Jinyoung ah…”, Mark suddenly speaks.   
“Yes, Mark?”  
“I have to say to you something..”, Mark beamed a lot of things that makes Jinyoung confused and let a chuckled laugh.   
“What is it my hubby? You can share with me anytime cause we are belong together…”, Jinyoung said and Mark just kiss on the top of his head. Then suddenly Mark hug him makes Jinyoung a bit surprised.   
“Thank you for loving me, Jinyoung. Being in those year with you is so perfect to me. Right now I don’t need anything, I just need you. I promise to take care and love you for the rest of my life. And I’m gonna love you for the best that I can, until the last breath. Please stay by side forever”, Mark said and Jinyoung cried. He turns back and kiss on Mark’s forehead.   
“Mark… don’t worry. I promise to love you forever until my last breath. I promise to be with you until I die. I promise to love you with all my heart and soul.. I love you so much Mark”, Jinyoung smiled and Mark cupped his cheeks  
“I love you, Park Jinyoung. I promise not to let you go…”  
“I love you too, Mark Tuan.”  
Mark brings their forehead together and he kiss Jinyoung. The sunset is start to going down, and there is a couple who shared the kiss under the sunset and sounds of sea with promises of love.   
“In the world where we are left without any strings  
I will be on your side  
I won’t let you fall  
I will never let go on you  
Close your eyes and trust me…”  
I will love you and trust you forever, my love…   
THE END…  
Crelyrics: igot7_MarKP


End file.
